I Love Snowstorms
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Gray likes Claire, but has a strange way of showing it. But one night, Gray just HAS to tell her how he feels. Does she feel the same way? A GrayxClaire oneshot. A bud summary for a great story. Please read!


I Love Snowstorms

(One-shot)

**Winter 1**

Gray always had a "thing" for Claire. But he didn't know how to show it the correct way. So, surprisingly, he went back to the little kid way. Not intentionally, of course.

Gray wouldn't flick her in the ear, pinch her, or give her a wet Willie. No, he would tease her. Not in a "na-na-na boo-boo" way. But, for example, if she tripped and fell, he would say something like "YOU are a successful farmer? I think you need to change careers. Maybe stuntman or a crash-test dummy seems to fit your strengths." But she would say something, or clench her teeth and leave. Sometimes she would avoid him. When he would apologize, he would say "Sorry, runt. You need to stop being so sensitive." then shrug and walk away. Yes, he would do something of the sort.

But now as he sees her giggling and flirting with _**HIM, **_he couldn't help but feel jealous. And angry. Angry at himself for not telling her how he feels, and angry at _**HIM **_for flirting back. But he merely bit his tongue, clenched his teeth, and kept his hands in tight, balled up fists. So tight, in fact, that his knuckles were turning from white to purple. And he was so angry, that he didn't feel the searing pain that was his knuckles.

_Kai, _he thought, _That lucky, lucky devil. _Kai had made a special trip back to Mineral Town that winter, just to see Claire. He left tonight.

**Winter 2**

Gray was preparing his materials, when the bell on the door rang. He turned to meet to a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello, Gray." she offered a polite "I'm-only-smiling-because-this-is-business-and-I-don't-want-to-appear-rude-to-your-grandfather." smile. And he returned that smile with a "Yeah-yeah,-like-I-really-give-a-crap." stare.

"Yo." Gray replied. He then went back to what he was doing.

"Hello, Saibara." she gave him a genuine smile.

"Hello, Claire." he returned the genuine smile. "Are you here to upgrade a tool?"

"Uh-huh." She pulled out her axe and a silver ore.

"Very well, I'll have it done tomorrow." he replied.

"Tomorrow? I thought it would take 3 days."

Gray groaned. This means he would have to work harder and longer. But, he was kinda happy. He wouldn't have to go out in the cold as soon.

"NONSENSE! It's an axe, you must need it for wood. After all, it's Winter! Gray and I will work faster and harder."

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem. Just come and get it tomorrow."

**Winter 3, 5:00 AM**

Doug knocked on the boy's door.

Gray got up to answer it.

He rubbed his blurry eyes and blinked until they focused.

"Phone for you." Doug said, then raced back to his room.

Gray went to get it.

"Hello?" Gray said.

"GRAY!"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"HURRY TO CLAIRE'S HOUSE WITH HER TOOL! THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A STROM LATER, AND I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT!"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Also…..I love you. A little birdie told me you don't think that I do, but I do. So…..I'm sorry."

"I…..Love you too."

"Now, my grandson, deliver the tool!"

"Okay. Bye." he smiled and hung up the phone. Then he frowned when he remembered that he would have to see Claire after that awkward day when Kai was here. And the fact that it's cold."

**Winter 3, 6:00 AM**

Claire awoke to a loud, urgent knock on her door.

She got up and looked in the mirror, She had on a light blue, spaghetti-strapped silk Victoria's secret nightgown. I had lace on the along the bottom and the top. It stopped mid-thigh. Her hair looked like a tumbleweed. She quickly combed and brushed it. It was super-model straight. She slipped on her light blue matching slippers and shuffled over to the door. It was Gray, with her tool.

"Grandpa says that there's supposed to be a storm later, so he made me come here and give you this axe." He handed it to her.

Just as she was about to thank him, TONS of snow began to blow as the wind picked up. Instinctively, she yanked Gray inside and shut the door. "The storm's starting!" she exclaimed.

"Why didn't you let me go? I could've made it home."

"Are you NUTS? You could've DIED out there!"

Gray loved how Claire was a naturally kind person.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Now, let me go."

"NO, GRAY! I'LL TIE YOU UP IF I HAVE TO!"

She stared into his eyes to prove how serious she was.

"…..Fine."

He went over to her couch and sat down.

**Winter 3, 8:00 AM **

It was 8:00 AM, and it was FREEZING cold.

"W-w-we're going t-to die f-f-from this cold!" Claire cried.

"Correction. YOU'RE going to die from this cold. After all, look at what you have on!" he hated himself for being so mean.

She blushed and looked away. "I was going to go to the Goddess Pond to wash my overalls, so I only have 1 pair clean. But, it has a huge hole in it. It's going to take a day for me to fix it."

"Oh."

Gray too was getting cold.

**Winter 4, 10:00 AM**

Gray was freezing now.

Claire was in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

She sat up.

"G-G-G-G-Gray. W-We are g-going to die if we d-don't get some h-heat."

"Y-yeah. That's t-true." he replied.

"S-S-So…. We…Uh….N-Need to hug f-for warmth." she blushed and looked everywhere but his eyes.

"No." he stood up.

"Gray…w-we're going t-to die," tears welled up in her eyes.

"…..Fine."

He sat on the floor with his legs stretched out and his back to the wall. She went and sat on his lap, then leaned against his torso.

**Winter 4, 6:00 PM**

"Claire….." his voice was stable now.

"Yeah?"

"Are you the little birdie that told Grandpa that I feel he doesn't care?"

"……Yeah."

"Thank you."

And he did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

A T-rated kiss.

She just sat there, frozen.

"Claire…..I've always like you." he said.

She looked around and blushed.

"Sorry….." he apologized.

"I didn't mean to-"

She kissed him.

And to this day, Gray thinks his grandpa made him go that day on PURPOSE. But Gray isn't angry. And neither is Claire. And to this very day, Gray loves snowstorms.


End file.
